


To the very best of times (18)

by Lily_A



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	To the very best of times (18)

克洛泽把人放在床上，在帮克罗斯褪掉衣物的间隙不时落下轻吻，以此安抚因为情潮初至而变得格外脆弱敏感的Omega。  
“呜...学长...你亲亲我...”蜻蜓点水的吻显然并不足够，克罗斯攥着克洛泽的衣角撒娇。  
Alpha一边释放出更多和缓的信息素一边倾身上前，给了Omega一个绵长的深吻。  
克罗斯以前从不敢想象克洛泽的吻技居然会这么好，不过一个简单的亲吻他就已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
空气里满溢的Alpha信息素温和的环绕着他，让他觉得仿佛浸在柔漫的水里，全身都暖洋洋的。他舒服得轻哼着，一边扇动着鼻息汲取更多雪松的味道，一边将腿环上了克洛泽的腰。  
“学长，要我......”  
克洛泽托着克罗斯的后颈吻他，另一只手伸向湿淋淋的穴口轻轻按压探入着帮他适应。  
其实已经开始发情的Omega是根本不会因为外物的插入而在情事里感觉到疼痛的，但他的Alpha有着刻进骨子里的温柔，即使面对汹涌的情潮，仍旧小心翼翼的唯恐他受到一点点伤害。  
这样的认知让克罗斯心里软的不行，他拧动着腰身迎合插入的手指。  
“嗯...学长...可以了...你进来......”  
克洛泽吻了吻男孩的鼻尖，抬高他的下身缓缓的插入到最深的地方。


End file.
